bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wejście do świata Hollowów
| konflikt = Inwazja na Hueco Mundo | data = 11 października | miejsce = Hueco Mundo | wynik = *Ichigo i przyjaciele za pomocą Garganty dostają się do Hueco Mundo. *Sado i Uryū pokazują swoje nowe umiejętności podczas walk z Aisslingerem Wernarrem i Demourą Zodd. *Ichigo i przyjaciele spotykają trójkę Arrancarów: Nel Tu, Pesche i Dondochakkę. *Grupa konfrontuje się z Runugangą. *Zostają uratowani przez Rukię Kuchiki i Renjiego Abarai. *Ulquiorra Cifer manipuluje psychicznie Orihime. *Ulquiorra wyjawia plany manipulacji Nnoitrze. *Aizen pokazuje Orihime Hōgyoku i wyjawia swoje zamiary co do jej mocy. | uczestnicy = Protagoniści: *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Wicekapitan Renji Abarai *Rukia Kuchiki Antagoniści: *Runuganga † *Aisslinger Wernarr † *Demoura Zodd † Pozostali: *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Pesche Guatiche *Dondochakka Birstanne *Bawabawa *Sōsuke Aizen *4. Espada Ulquiorra Cifer *5. Espada Nnoitra Gilga *Loly Aivirrne i Menoly Mallia *Orihime Inoue }} Wejście Do Świata Hollowów to początek inwazji na Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, Uryū i Yasutora przybywają do Hueco Mundo aby odbić swoją przyjaciółkę, Orihime Inoue. Przybycie do Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Ichigo, Uryū i Yasutora w Hueco Mundo Ichigo, Uryū i Yasutora pojawiają się w jakimś budynku. Ishida mówi by Kurosaki był cicho, lecz ten go nie słucha. Niespodziewanie pojawia się osoba pytająca kim są.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 241, strony 16-17 Ichigo pyta czemu tak właściwie uciekają, więc Uryū uświadamia go, że nie mogą walczyć w tak wąskim miejscu, bo budynek może się zawalić. Kurosaki nie zdaje się tym przejmować, więc Ishida mówi mu, że brak okien świadczy o tym, że są w podziemiach, więc muszą znaleźć jakieś bardziej przestronne miejsce. W końcu natrafiają na dużą salę, lecz po drodze na schody Uryū zostaje przez Arrancara. Do sali także wpełza wróg, który gonił ich wcześniej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 242, strony 1-5 Ichigo zamierza przejąć inicjatywę, jednakże Yasutora sprowadza go do porządku mówiąc, że tym razem oni zajmą się przeciwnikami. Uryū mówi, że Urahara opowiedział im nieco o Arrancarach - te, które wchodziły w skład oddziału dowodzonego przez Grimmjowa były mieszanką Arrancarów powstałych z Gillianów i Adjuchasów; ponoć Menos Grande po przemianie po przemianie w Arrancara zazwyczaj zachowuje człekokształtną postać, ale ze stuprocentową pewnością można to powiedzieć tylko o Vasto Lorde; jeśli chodzi o dwie niższe klasy, to zdarzają się i takie Arrancary, które po transformacji wyglądem nie człowieka, w dodatku im niższa inteligencja takiego Menosa, tym bardziej podobny do Hollowa staje się po przemianie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 242, strony 7-9 Ishida zostaje zaatakowany przez większego Arrancara, a jego kolega, Aisslinger, mówi że Demoura wydaje się mało inteligentny, ale obrażanie w ten sposób jego samego jest karygodne. Demoura uświadamia sobie, że właśnie został nazwany idiotą i przystępuje do ataku na Uryū. Aisslinger pojawia się za Chadem i mówi, że porzucili ludzką postać, aby zdobyć większą moc. Walcząc z Demourą, Ishida zauważa, że przeciwnik gromadzi w pięści cząsteczki duchowe by nimi uderzyć przeciwnika, więc on sam nie będzie w stanie użyć swojego łuku. Uryū daje Yasutorze sygnał do zamiany przeciwnikami, dzięki czemu udaje się zranić Demourę. Ishida stwierdza, że zbyt długo walczył z jednym przeciwnikiem i zapomniał o podstawowej kwestii - jeśli walczy się dwóch na dwóch i nie pasuje przeciwnik, można się zamienić. Quincy aktywuje nowy łuk i wraz z Chadem przystępują do kontrataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 242, strony 10-17 Ichigo jest zaskoczony nowa bronią kolegi i pyta czy jest to łuk. Uryū kpi z tego pytania i mówi, że nie mógłby używać niczego innego. Wyjawia nazwę łuku - Ginrei Kojaku - i wystrzeliwuje strzałę w kierunku Aisslingera. Demoura wyje z bólu, a Yasutora stwierdza, że niepotrzebnie rozwalił mu maskę - w niej wyglądał lepiej niż teraz. Arrancar atakuje, lecz Sado zatrzymuje atak gołą pięścią, po czym przewala go na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 243, strony 1-9 thumb|right|190px|Strzały Uryū kontra pociski [[Aisslingera]] Aisslinger jest oburzony faktem, iż zwykły człowiek jest zdolny do czegoś takiego. Jeszcze bardziej bulwersuje go, że Uryū jest w stanie nadążyć za jego Sonído. Ishida oświadcza, że nie jest jakimś tam zwykłym człowiekiem, tylko Quincym, a jego technika szybkiego przemieszczania się nosi nazwę Hirenkyaku i on osobiście uważa, że jest szybsza od Shunpo Shinigami. Wernarr przyznaje, że nigdy nie słyszał o żadnym Quincy i rozpoczyna atak. Mówi, że nawet z tym swoim nędznym łukiem nie ma szans przeciwko jego Uña Tirotear. Uryū skutecznie neguje atak używając strzał, a Aisslinger kpi, że jego próby są bezskuteczne, bowiem za jednym razem potrafi wystrzelić sto osiem pocisków. W takim wypadku Uryū również zdradza, że jego Ginrei Kojaku potrafi wystrzelić tysiąc dwieście strzał naraz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 243, strony 10-12 Demoura sięga po swój ostateczny cios - atak językiem - jednakże i to nie przynosi rezultatów, Chad go zatrzymuje. Yasutora przyznaje, że nie ma w zwyczaju dobijać przeciwników, którzy zupełnie stracili wolę walki, ale wygląda na to, że w tym wypadku nie może pozwolić sobie na taki luksus, po czym używa El Directo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 243, strony 15-17 Obydwa Arrancary zostają pokonane. Uryū zwraca się do Aisslingera, że go nie zabije, po to by przekazał Aizenowi, że do Hueco Mundo przybył Quincy i to nie Shinigami powinien się obawiać, ale ich. Budynek zaczyna się zawalać, a Aisslinger mówi im, że to pomieszczenie jest tak skonstruowane, że zapada się wraz z porażką jego strażników. Na koniec, mówi do Uryū, że Aizen nie zna takiego słowa jak strach i właśnie dla tego, dla Hollowów zrodzonych ze strachu, ktoś kto go nie odczuwa, jest niczym światło księżyca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 1-6 Spotkanie nowych i starych przyjaciół [[Plik:Nel runs from her brothers.png|thumb|left|190px|Nel bawi się z bracholami z Niekończącego się berka]] Biegnąc przez pustynię niespodziewanie, spod ziemi wybija się grupa trzech Hollowów goniąca, jak by się zdawać mogło, człowieka. Ishida jest zaskoczony faktem, że przybył tu, poza nimi, człowiek, a Kurosaki biegnie mu na ratunek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strony 15-17 Przyjaciele zatrzymują Hollowy, a dziewczynka z maską, którą uważali za człowieka, krzyczy aby przestali, przecież nie zrobili im nic złego. Bardzo ich przeprasza za to całe nieporozumienie przez ich zabawę w Niekończącego się berka. Nel mówi, że nie spodziewała się, że sprawi to tyle kłopotów, a w Hueco Mundo nie ma wielu rozrywek. Uryū wychwytuje jej imię, a dziewczynka przedstawia się jako Arrancar oraz jej towarzysze - brachol Pesche i jego brachol Dondochakka - oraz ukochane zwierzątko, Bawabawa. Ichigo mówi, że pierwsze słyszy aby Arrancary miały jakichś tam bracholi, a o zwierzątkach nie wspominając. Dondochakka przyznaje mu rację - mówi, że spotkał Nel jak była mała i został jej bracholem. Ichigo oznajmia im prawdę - tak naprawdę nie są rodzeństwem, ale widząc ich miny, cofa swoją wypowiedź.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246, strony 1-8 thumb|right|190px|[[Runuganga konfrontuje się z grupą]] Jadąc na Bawabawie, Ichigo pyta Nel czy naprawdę jest Arrancarem, ponieważ wygląda i zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej niż ci, z którymi walczył w swoim świecie. Nel wyjaśnia, że do Świata Ludzi zostały wysłane Númerosy, czyli Arrancary stworzone z Hollowów klasy co najmniej Menos Grande, z dwucyfrowym numerem i którzy są podlegli Espadzie. Nel mówi, że Números to prawdziwi eksperci od walki, bez porównania z takimi nędznymi robakami jak Nel i jej brachole. Dziewczyna przyznaje, że trójka przyjaciół również nie wygląda jak Arrancary - nie mają masek, no i to czarne kimono Ichigo, przez co wygląda zupełnie jak Shinigami. Do Nel dopiera teraz dociera ta informacja i pyta kim właściwie są przybysze. Po przedstawieniu się, Nel wyklina Shinigami, gdy niespodziewanie pojawia się Runuganga - Strażnik Białego Piasku - z zamiarem pochłonięcia intruzów i zdrajców w piaski pustyni. Ichigo używa Getsugi Tenshō, lecz Runugaga regeneruje się, gdyż cały jest zrobiony z piasku. Nel zna słaby punkt Strażnika Białego Piasku, ale nie chce go zdradzić takiemu złoczyńcy jakim jest Ichigo. Po lekkich torturach mówi, że potrzeba wody. Jak na zawołanie, Runugaga zostaje trafiony atakiem Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren Rukii, która przybyła wraz z Renjim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246, strony 9-17 Przyjaciele uderzają Ichigo, a Rukia pyta czemu na nich nie zaczekał, przecież są przyjaciółmi i przybyliby bez względu na to czy by się waliło czy paliło. Po kłótni, Ichigo pyta skąd przyjaciele mają takie fajne opończę. Rukia mówi, że piasek w Hueco Mundo potrafi dać się we znaki, więc dostali je od Byakuyi aby się przed nim chronić. Ichigo nie dowierza, że Kuchiki był zdolny do czegoś takiego. Rukia pyta kim są osoby towarzyszące Ichigo i po nieudanej próbie przedstawienia się, ruszają w stronę Las Noches.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 247, strony 5-15 Zebranie Espady thumb|left|190px|Zebranie Espady Tymczasem wewnątrz Las Noches dotarły już informacje o pojawieniu się intruzów. Aizen, Gin i Tōsen przybywają na zgromadzenie Espady. Sōsuke informuje, że zostali zaatakowani i proponuje omówienie sytuacji przy herbacie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 13-17 Po zaopatrzeniu każdego w kubek gorącej herbaty, Aizen przechodzi do tematu zebrania. Z pomocą obrazu załączonego przez Tōsena wyjaśnia, że do Hueco Mundo wkradło się trzech intruzów: Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado i Ichigo Kurosaki. Espada lekceważy wrogów ze względu na ich wiek, więc Aizen wyjaśnia, że niedawno byli określani jako Ryoka i zaledwie w czwórkę dostali się do Soul Society i stawili wyzwanie Gotei 13. Arrancarzy szybko domyślają się, że brakującym członkiem jest Orihime Inoue. Grimmjow wstaje i zamierza natychmiast wytępić intruzów, w imię pana Aizena. Sōsuke zwraca się do Jaegerjaqueza, że to miło z jego strony, ale jeszcze nie skończył, więc mógłby łaskawie usiąść. Grimmjow zostaje przytłoczony Reiatsu przywódcy Arrancarów i potulnie siada na miejsce. Aizen kontynuuje, że intruzów nie wolno lekceważyć, ani także wpadać w panikę, należy czekać aż sami do nich przyjdą i nie lękać się, bo bez względu na to, co się stanie, dopóki stoją u jego boku, absolutnie nikt nie jest w stanie im zagrozić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strony 1-12 Postanowienie Orihime thumb|right|190px|[[Ulquiorra rozmawia z Orihime]] Do celi Orihime wchodzi Ulquiorra i przyznaje, że dziewczyna wygląda zaskakująco dobrze w nowym ubraniu. Arrancar informuje ją także, że jej towarzysze przybyli do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 247, strony 15-18 Orihime dziwią słowa Ulquiorry, jednak ten mówi, że to nie powinno mieć dla niej znaczenia, bowiem jej ciało i jej serce są już w ich rękach - od teraz jest już jedną z nich. Cifer pyta dziewczynę do kogo należą teraz jej serce i jej ciało. Orihime posłusznie odpowiada, że należą one do Aizena i niech rozporządza nimi wedle swojej woli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 248, strony 1-4 thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra i [[Nnoitra dyskutują o Orihime]] Po wyjściu od Orihime, Ulquiorra zostaje zaczepiony przez Nnoitrę, który pyta jak mają się sprawy z ich śliczną maskotką. Cifer mówi, że Inoue była pod wpływem Aizena zanim jeszcze tu przybyła, i wcale nie ma na myśli Kyōka Suigetsu. Wyjaśnia, że od chwili gdy została zaproszona do Hueco Mundo, poddawali ją pewnym zabiegom psychologicznym; najpierw została postawiona przed oczywistym wyborem - jej wolność lub życie towarzyszy, następnie pozwolili jej spędzić dwanaście godzin w Świecie Ludzi i pożegnać się z jedną, wybraną osobą, pod warunkiem, że pozostanie niezauważona. Gdy Ulquiorra ją porwał, znalazła się pod skrajną presją, jednak to, że dali jej względną swobodę i pozwolili pożegnać się z wybraną osobą, dało jej złudzenie, że w gruncie rzeczy jej współczują, wzbudzając zwątpienie w jej sercu. Ale tak naprawdę dali jej te dwanaście godzin po to, by zdołała trochę ochłonąć i pozbyć się wrażenia, że jest do czegoś zmuszana; pozwalając jej wybrać osobę, którą odwiedzi, sprawili złudne wrażenie, że jej ufają i że przybywa do ich świata z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Co więcej, sama miała przybyć w wyznaczone miejsce by wraz z Ulquiorrą udać się do Hueco Mundo; to tylko utwierdziło ją w złudzeniu, że choć w części pozostaje wolną osobą i zniechęci do wszelkich prób ucieczki. Poza tym, warunkek, że osoba, z którą się żegna, nie może o tym wiedzieć, tak naprawdę oznaczał, że mogła zostawić po sobie ślad, co zresztą zrobiła. Nnoitra pyta czy to dobrze, bo według niego to kompletna lipa. Ulquiorra odpowiada, że wprost przeciwnie; to, że zostawiła ślad wskazujący na to, że przyszła się pożegnać z Ichigo Kurosakim, było dowodem na to, że przybyła do Hueco Mundo z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Słowem, im bardziej czytelny był to ślad, tym bardziej oczywista była jej zdrada, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia jej sprzymierzeńców. Nnoitra zauważa, ze ten ostatni element planu nie zadziałał do końca jak należy, jednak można przyjąć, że przynajmniej z tego etapu rozgrywki Soul Society zostało niemal całkowicie wyłączone. Gilga przyznaje, że plan został świetnie obmyślany i stwierdza, że Aizen to łebski gość. Ulquiorra odpowiada, że dla Sōsuke to jedynie zabawa i to, czy się plan powiedzie, czy nie nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Cifer dodaje, że tak czy inaczej, Orihime Inoue jest zbyt słaba by stąd uciec, nie ma też ani wystarczająco silnej woli, ani siły by zwrócić się przeciwko nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 4-12 Siedząc w celi, Orihime wspomina wizytę u Aizena, podczas której pokazał jej Hōgyoku. Sōsuke pochwalił moc dziewczyny i spytał czy użyje jej dla niego. Inoue rozmyśla, że w ten sposób dowiedziała się nieco o swoich mocach i poznała położenie Hōgyoku. Postanawia, że użyje swoich mocy aby zanegować istnienie Hōgyoku i cofnąć go do stanu sprzed jego stworzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 249, strony 12-17 Następstwa Ichigo, Uryū, Yasutora, Renji i Rukia toczą zażarte walki z Privaron Espadą i Espadą by uratować Orihime. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia